


Amore Perduto

by Nerdqueen395



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Retirement AU, Secret Identity, SkyGem Retirement Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdqueen395/pseuds/Nerdqueen395
Summary: Based on the Skygem Reirement Tumblr Post where Victor and Yuuri retire and go back to school and no one knows who they are or that they're married and everyone falls for them before finding out the truth.Karen has fallen for the beautiful Japanese man who sits next to her in class.Paul has fallen for the mysterious Russian man he ran into on campus.Both have no idea what they've gotten themselves into.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 475





	Amore Perduto

Karen looked down at the paper and double checked that the classroom number on the wall in front of her was the same as the one hastily written down this morning. _Russian 101, Y322_. Upon seeing that the letter and numbers matched, Karen took a deep breath, straightened her back pack, and walked through the door.

Ducking her head so as not to gain too much attention, she quickly dashed to an empty seat in the back of the room. Quietly, she pulled out her laptop and began getting set up for the start of class. Absorbed in her actions, Karen didn’t notice the tall figure behind her before someone tapped her shoulder, “Erm, excuse me?”

Karen spun around to see who it was before coming face to face with most beautiful man she had ever seen, deep brown eyes peered at her nervously behind a pair of blue rimmed glasses, “Um, I’m sorry,” The man said, not noticing Karen’s mouth drop in awe, “I was just, uh, just wondering if the seat next to you was taken or not?” He ruffled a hand through his messy black bangs.

Karen snapped her jaw shut, shaking her head, “No, no it’s not,” She managed to stutter out. Who on earth gave anyone permission to look that gorgeous in an oversized sweatshirt? The man let out a deep sigh, shooting a smile that sent Karen’s heart racing.

“Thanks, sorry if I bothered you,” He stuck out his right hand, upon which a large golden band wrapped around his ring finger, “I’m Yuuri Katsuki, it’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Karen shook her head again, smiling back at him, “No worries! I’m Karen Chen!” She reached out and shook his hand, hoping he didn’t notice the deep blush that had taken over her.

“Nice to meet you, Karen!” Yuuri exclaimed, “I hope we can get along this semester!” And somehow managed to flash Karen an even brighter smile.

Karen was screwed.  
~❅❅❅❅❅~  
Paul sat at the small picnic table next to his friend Karen, barely listening as she gushed about the new hot guy in her Russian 101 class. He nodded every once in a while, to make it clear that was, indeed, very invested in this conversation.

Meanwhile his mind drifted to earlier that afternoon when he had accidentally run into the most gorgeous man in his entire life. 

“Oops, I’m so sorry,” Paul had said, bending down to pick up a few of the books that had fallen from the man's arms, most of which were written in a language he vaguely recognized as Russian, some Japanese books were also thrown in the mix. He stood up, holding the books out, only to stare directly into a pair of sky blue eyes, dazzling in the late summer light. The man in front of him smiled dashingly and flipped silver bangs back as if to get a better look at Paul.

“That is ok, I should have been looking where I was going, I hope you aren’t too injured?” The man asked, and Paul could hear the small tint of accent that explained why the books were in Russian.

The man gazed at Paul, as if expecting something, before Paul realized he had forgotten to respond. “Er, n-no, I’m sorry, I’m fine, are you ok? Your books?”

The man chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine, although I really must get going now, I’m glad you’re ok-?”

“Erm, Paul.”

He smiled at Paul, a delicate yet almost sinfully innocent smile that sent Paul’s heart racing,   
“Well, it was nice to meet you, Paul,” And if the sound of his name being said in that deep, accented voice didn’t do things to Paul, “I hope you have a nice day!”

“Er, yeah, yeah, you too!” Paul smiled dopily as he watched the tall, exquisite model walk away, before realizing he had forgotten to get his name as well.

Paul let out a deep forlorn sigh, “Is everything alright?” Karen asked, ceasing in her tale.

Paul coughed, “Er, nothing, so, continue?”  
~❅❅❅❅❅~  
The longer Karen sat by Yuuri, the harder it was to focus in class. Every day, she noticed another, delicate feature of his that only served to make her fall even more for the Raven-haired beauty. The way you could sometimes see gold flecks in his eyes, the way his smile seemed to brighten any room he entered, the way he licked his lips when concentrating.

At this point however, it seemed Karen wasn’t the only one falling for him, almost half the class had approached Yuuri with pink dusting their cheeks, sometimes to ask him for help on a question (He was surprisingly good at Russian for only being a beginner), or to join a lunch or study group.

The worst was the day he came to an after class study session in the evening wearing skin tight leggings and a tight exercise shirt, his long hair, typically falling in front of his face, brushed back. His glasses were fogged up in the late night humid air and he took them off upon arriving to clean them, and thin gasps could be heard from nearly everyone in the group as he wiped sweat from his brow. “Sorry about being a bit late,” Yurri had explained, “I was finishing up practice at the rink and lost track of time.”

“That’s ok!” One of the guys had said, Javier, if Karen remembered correctly, “A couple people were late, so we just barely started!”

Yuuri sighed, “Thank goodness, I was worried.”

“What rink were you at?” Karen asked.

“Oh, I was at Hanyu rink!” Yuuri replied, getting a bright look in his eyes that Karen wished she could see every day. “I’m there every day after class since I help coach there!”

“You coach?” Javier raised an eyebrow, “You must be pretty good!”

Yuuri blushed, but looked fairly confused at the compliment, “Er, yeah, I guess you could say that? I mean, I am-” but before he could finish his sentence his phone began ringing, playing something akin to a Spanish flamenco. Yuuri froze, before smiling and picking up the phone, sliding his finger across the screen before holding it up to his ear, “ _Privet, dorogoy, chto tvoritsya_?” Around the group, everyone exchanged looks of shock, Yuuri nodded before getting a soft look in his eyes, “ _Da, da, Vitya_ , don’t worry, I’ll be home soon, I just have to finish up here, mm, mhm, _da, ya tozhe lyublyu tebya, detka_ , mhm, _a seychas do svidaniya_.” And with that, Yuuri hung up.

“Sorry about that, Victor was just wondering if I could pick up some milk on my way home since we ran out.” Yuuri put his phone back in his bag before looking back up at the group, his smile faltering as he took in the intense gaze everyone was giving him, “Er, did I say something wrong? Was it rude for me to answer my phone here or something? I’m sorry, I can answer it somewhere else if it happens aga-”

“YOU SPEAK FLUENT RUSSIAN?”

“WHY ARE YOU HERE IF YOU ALREADY KNOW RUSSIAN, YOU CHEAT!”

Yuuri looked even more lost, “Well, I wouldn’t call it fluent by any means, I can get by, but writing it is difficult and I only know enough for a casual conversation.”

“Who’s Victor?” Karen asked, her heart beginning to sink, “You called him something, a term of endearment if I remember correctly?”

Yuuri nodded, his smile returning, “ _Dorogaya_ , dear, I also call him Vitya, it’s a play on his name. He’s my husband.”

“YOU’RE MARRIED?” Someone else shouted, no doubt another of Yuuri’s fans if the disappointment in his voice was anything to interpret on. Karen agreed, sadness growing inside her.

“Mhm,” Yuuri said, he raised his right hand to show off the band Karen remembered from the beginning of the semester.

“Wasn’t that a fashion statement?” Someone else asked.  
Yuuri shook his head, “Sorry if I confused you guys, he’s Russian, so the ring is on the right instead of the left hand like here in America,” he said pulling his phone out again to pull up a picture of him within the loving embrace of the second hottest guy Karen had ever seen in her entire life. Life truly was unfair. “I’m taking Russian so I can communicate with him and his family and friends better. He’s also taking Japanese here for the same reason.”

“That’s sweet of him,” another girl said, “He seems like a really nice guy.”

Yuuri blushed, his smile turning nervous, “He is, honestly he’s the best thing to ever happen to me, I don’t know where I’d be without him.”

Karen took a deep breath, trying hard to smile, she was still upset that Yuuri was taken, but if this Victor made him so happy, she figured she could let go of her small crush on the Japanese man. After all, he seemed unlikely to ever fall out of love if that expression on his face had anything to say in the matter. “So,” Karen said, “Since you seem so fluent in casual Russian, mind helping with question 5 on the assignment?”  
~❅❅❅❅❅~  
A whole month. That was how long Paul had been going out to that same area on campus, at the same time, everyday, all in the hopes of running into that hot Russian again.

Unfortunately, all his efforts were for naught. Paul hadn’t seen him since his first run in with him.

Paul sighed dejectedly, telling Karen his woes of lost love. “Tell me about it,” Karen said, rolling her eyes, “Turns out that cute boy in my class is a married man.”

Paul let out a loud, dramatic sob, before draping himself over his friend, “Oh woe is us, the sad, the lonely, and the single.”

“Wanna go get drinks tonight and cry at Disney classics with a group of my friends tonight? We’re mourning the loss of our class love together.”

“Getting drunk and mourning lost love, count me in.”  
~❅❅❅❅❅~  
“I feel like the prince from Cinderella, except no more happy ever after.” Paul lamented, taking a sip from his second beer of the night. “Love is a desert mirage, and I long for an oasis.”

“I’ll toast to that,” a boy from Karen’s class, Oleskii said, raising his glass, together, the forlorn group clinked their mugs together, everyone taking a deep sip, before Paul caught a glimpse of something out the window.

He choked on his drink, swallowing quickly, and leaping from the table to get a better look at the man entering the bar. He smiled wide, “My love!” Paul exclaimed, “Love truly is a mysterious thing, for somehow, it has manipulated fate for us to meet once again!”

“Oh, quit it with the Shakespeare, drama major,” Karen slurred, glaring at Paul, “Some of us are trying to get drunk here.”

Paul ignored her, jumping up and down in excitement, gripping his friend's arm, “Look, he comes! I’m gonna go say hi!”

Karen rolled her eyes, glancing towards where Paul was pointing, her face going pale, “Er Paul, listen-”

But Paul ignored her, racing towards the entrance, checking his reflection in the mirror once before slowing himself down and swaggering over. He waved at the tall, silver haired man to get his attention, “Hello again! It seems we keep running into each other!”

The man turned to look at him again, smiling, “I’m sorry, have we run into each other before?”  
Paul's heart fell to the floor, before he shook himself off and smiled back, “Er, yeah, I accidentally ran into you on Weir campus a while ago, I made you drop all your books by accident, you left before I could pay you back for all the trouble I caused-” Paul felt a tug on his arm and looked back to see Karen shaking her head frantically, but he ignored her, “I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?” Karen facepalmed.

The man smiled, but shook his head, “I’m afraid I’ll have to decline, I’m actually meeting someone here.”

“Really? Who?”

Behind Victor, another man walked in, smiling, his dark hair messy and tangled, and face flushed as if he had run here, “Sorry I’m a bit late Victor, my paper took a little longer than I thought it would, luckily I managed to finish it before the library closed, oh, hey, Karen!”

Paul turned in shock to see Karen hide her blushing face and mutter back her own greeting, the silver haired man turned towards the other stranger, his smile growing wide, “Yuuri! Don’t worry, dear, I just got here, do you know these people?”

Paul began to feel a deep dread freeze him where he was, Yuuri nodded, “I know Karen, she’s in my Russian 101 class, this must be one her friends,” He reached out a hand to greet Paul, “Nice to meet you, I’m Yuuri, do you mind me asking what your name is?”

“Er, Paul. I’m Paul.” Paul responded coldly, refusing to shake the hand in front of him. Who did this man think he was? 

As if sensing the growing tension, Karen leapt, in the middle of the group, ‘Er, Paul, this is Yuuri, I told you about him, he’s in my class, and this is his _husband_ , Victor.” She raised her eyebrows at Paul frantically, gesturing towards Victor, her smile tight.

 _Husband_? Just his luck, of course the hottest guy Paul had come across in all his life was married. Reluctantly, Paul raised his hand and shook Yuuri’s, “A pleasure to meet you.” He said, no emotion evident in his voice.

Yuuri, it seemed, could sense something was wrong, and quickly pulled back after the brief, bone crushing handshake. He gestured towards the bar, “Would you guys like us to buy you a drink or something?”

Karen shook her head, “Er, no that’s ok, Paul and I are actually with some friends right now so it’s not necessary.”

Yuuri opened his mouth as if about to respond, but before he could, an ear splitting shriek pierced the air, and all four turned towards the sound, coming face to face with a group of high school girls who had burst inside, their phones out expectantly. 

Suddenly, to both Karen and Paul’s surprise, both males seemed to change in that moment, their friendly smiles turning almost sinful, they seemed to switch from friendly suburban neighbors to bold, tall celebrity-like beings in an instant. “Autographs?’ Yurri asked, and the girls nodded excitedly.

The next few minutes were spent with Victor and Yuuri signing papers and taking selfies with the group, before the giggling girls left. Almost in sync, the married couple sighed and seemed to deflate, turning towards Karen and Paul with soft but exhausted smiles.

“Sorry about that,” Yuuri apologised, “Our fans tend to get very excited when they meet us, it’s nice to have all the support but sometimes they pick the most inopportune moments.”

“Fans?” Paul asked, voice cracking.

“You have fans?” Karen also asked, just as confused.

Victor nodded, “Of course, after all, Yuuri here is a silver medalist from the Pyeongchang ice skating Olympics, not to mention his two gold Grand Prix medals and two gold Worlds medals!” Victor threw a proud arm around his husband.

Yuuri blushed, “You talk like I’m the impressive one in this relationship mister ‘I’m literally the most decorated skater in history’.”

Karen gaped at Yuuri, “You’re an Olympian ice skater?”

Yuuri looked confused, “Yeah, did you not know?” Karen shook her head and Yuuri’s blush deeped, “Oops, sorry about that, I guess I must have forgotten to mention it.”

“No,” Karen squeaked, “That’s ok, don’t worry about it, well I hope you two enjoy your date night, I think Paul and I have left our friends alone for long enough so we’re gonna go join them, ok, bye!” She shot a small smile and wave towards the couple, and half dragged a frozen Paul back towards the table.

“See you, Karen!” Yuuri waved back, turning back towards his husband, the two looking sappily at each other as they began speaking in rapid Russian, heading towards some empty seats at the bar.

Back at the table, Karen had sat quietly, not speaking a word, whereas Paul had been attached to something on his phone for the past half hour. Finally, one of their friends, Jun-Hwan spoke up, “So uh, what happened?”

Karen turned towards him, a deep look in her eyes, “You wouldn’t believe it even if I told you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be real honest, when I say this is a one shot, I legit mean it. I just kinda sat down at my laptop, said "hey, I wanna write something", wrote this in about a half hour and then posted it, so if anything seems weird it's because I didn't plan ANYTHING, it was just straight brain to text.  
> Anyway this is my all time favorite au so I did have some fun with it! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
